


It's a love story, baby just say yes.

by Somethin_Else



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethin_Else/pseuds/Somethin_Else
Summary: What exactly happend between Oikawa and Kageyama at Kitigawa Daiichi and why could the Aoba Johsai setter just not let go of his former kohai? After years of grudge, Oikawa finally admits to himself that he wants to correct what had been destroyed. He wants to restore his kohais trust in him. He wants him back.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. Reminiscence - where did we go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters. Comments on writing style and grammar/spelling errors much appreciated.

„Tsk.." Oikawa unconsciously clenches his fist while putting his phone away. He starts falling into a sprint only to weakly hum to himself the next moment to cover his anger, when he notices a young mother with her kid passing him by.

„That guy's weird. " He hears the kid say to his mother, seconds later, when his signature cover-up smile still hides the heat he is actually feeling boiling inside.

Just how damn fast had his former kohai evolved? And who had pushed him up to this level? He didn't care if Karasuno won. He didn't care enough the see the end of the game, that was. At least that was what he tried to tell himself. He loathed his kohais new team for the most ridiculous reasons. He was well aware of that. Below his ever so present smile and pretend believe in his own team, he also held a grudge for his junior teammates. 'If it weren't for them…' he thought to himself, '..maybe Kageyama would have joined their team..his team. Maybe then, he would have gotten a second chance…'.

Below his smile, he gritted his teeth. While what happened between Kageyama and his former team at Kitigawa Daiichi might have been part of the reason for the younger ones choice not to enrol at Aoba Johsai, he knew the main reason was himself. And he hated himself for it. Besides successfully fooling others with his cheerful, charismatic and fame-driven ways only his best friend Iwazumi could tell how, for the last three years, Oikawas mind regularly spun around that faithful day. The day he broke something in those big blue eyes that fixated on him with so much admiration, he just couln't take it. That day that ultimately caused Kageyamas regression into the blank-faced king, that was deserted and despised by his subjects.

His train of thought abruptly stopped when he noticed he had arrived at this door again. He had stopped there a couple of times over the last years. Always with the urge to do something. To undo something. He never did. But it led him to bump into his junior every now and then. Greeting him with that belittling smirk and a sarcastic comment each time, he treasured every encounter with the genius setter as much as they threw him deeper into despair. He knew his actions caused Kageyama to hate him even more. And it cut him deeply, whenever he could catch a glimpse of fear in the younger boys eyes. Ashamed, Oikawa looked to the ground.

It had uplifted and hurt him at the same time when he saw that fear diminish gradually over time, since he was with Karasuno. Even up to the point where Tobio would be brave enough to come to him for advice about this little despicable redhead of his. Even though he felt relieved that his kohai was finally healing by getting over this past, their past, it destroyed him when he understood it meant he was getting over him, too.

He despised that genius. He feared that genius. He wanted to crush him. He wanted to be the one to bring out everything in him. He wanted to be the one Kageyama smiled at, breathlessly sweating, full of joy with those innocent yet intense blue eyes. This damn genius. _His_ genius. His little kohai.

"Damn you are pathetic, Crappykawa", he hears his best friend scolding him.

"Nah, Iwa-chan..", he turns around, playfully winking at his teammate. "Don't be so meeean~"

"Stop it, Shittykawa. Don't you think you've been sulking over what happened long enough? If you really want to change things.."

"I'm going to Tokio."

"You wha—" Iwazumi looks at his friend. Oikawas playful demeanour had faded and he returned his look with a stern face, quiet determination in his eyes. A look he would only rarely see, usually during a strenuous point in a match, only for a few seconds, usually too short for anyone else to notice. It was a look that made clear there was no room for arguing. His friend had finally made a decision.

He sighs and smiles at his childhood friend. "Just.." '..don't hurt him', he thought. "..don't mess with their game."


	2. Tokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa sets out for Tokyo to clear his mind and his history with his kohai.  
> Unfortunately, someone else had already laid an eye on the young genius setter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters. 
> 
> Warning: This chapter might contain trigger for sexual violence. Since this is my first try at sexual writing I'm looking forward for comments to improve. Don't hold back on correcting grammar and spelling errors either.

CHAPTER 2 – TOKYO

The shrill sound of the referee's whistle still echoed in everyones ears. They did it! Panting, Kageyama and Hinata sat on the floor. To them if felt as if this second stretched for a small eternity. Their fingers still intertwined. "YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!" Their teammates cheer and sudden embrace crushed their trance and brought them back to reality in an instant. They did it. They won against the perfect challenger. Against one of the best teams in Japan. They fought Inarizaki and won! Even though the Miya twins were among the most feared players. Even though they stole their quick. Hinata smiled of pure joy. Kageyama grinned. It was a dangerous play trying to win against this duo with their own weapon and the twins failed.

Miya Atsumo glared at him. Then he turned around and smiled. Goody two-shoes was gone. Damn, that setter would mean trouble after all. Even better. Out of the corner of his eye he traced the younger players figure. He had liked goody two-shoes, he thought, chuckling within. But he loved when they put up a good fight. His smile darkened. Osamu eyed his brother with suspicion. A cold shower went down his spine when he noticed Atsumus eyes darken after checking out Karasunos setter. Naah….his brother could be scary sometimes. But then again, he could understand his brothers fascination with the genius setter. How dare he stop him.

After the game, Karasunos team was pretty much beat, with the exception of a wide-eyed Hinata who could barely hide his excitement about taking on Nekoma the next day. The blackhaired raven had returned to his blank-faced expression, thoughts circling around his tosses this game and focussing on the best strategy for their next game. Had his toss to Tsukishima actually been too high? Could he pull off the low but accurate tosses Atsumu had saved his teams attacks with?

"Nana, you would think if you put just a fraction of that thinking into your schoolwork, you might be an actual genius there, too.", Hinata shouts enthusiastically and hits his friend on the shoulder.

Jumping a little, Kageyama grunts at the smaller boy and shoots death glares for breaking his concentration.

"I think our Chibi-chan doesn't really understand what the phrase 'genius' implies", whispers Suga to Daichi, chuckling lightly. "I think that might just be one of his advantages in the game.", their Captain sighs in response.

A little pissed and embarrassed at his jumpy reaction, Kageyama gets up and silently puts on a jacket. He's going to go for a walk, saving energy but clearing his head.

The dark streets of Tokyo sure have a different feeling to them, compared to their countryside lanes. Even though there are way more lights and sounds than he's used to, they make for a nice background noise in which he can drown in his thoughts.

"Well, look who it is.", a loud voice is breaking through to the Karasuno setter. "If that isn't former goody two-shoes, Tobio-kun!", the voice shouted at him a little too loud, not hiding the sarcasm in every word.

With a blank expression, Kageyama turns to see Atsumu Miya. Just a few steps behind him his twin Osamu eyed the situation with a little concern visible on his face. Further back he could see their whole team, apparently on a night out, now, that they did not have another game to play the next day.

"Shouldn't you be in bed by now? Like a good boy? Don't you need your beauty sleep?", the teasing continued. While speaking, Asamu crept closer to the slightly smaller boy. A small frown built up on Kageyamas face. He didn't care much about the obvious provocation, but his senior setter reeked of alcohol.

"Come on, show me some expression on that sweet little face of yours. Like when you played me with your little good boy demeanour. Had fun with that?", the older boy was practically spitting the words in Kageyamas face by now. "Let the boy go Tsumu..", his brother tried half-heartedly to diffuse the situation. He had quite some tension built up inside by himself that he'd like to relieve.

"Alright, alright.", the golden-haired boy turned and smiled at his teammates, seemingly sobered-up. "Why don't you go ahead to the next bar and I'll meet you there after chatting with my fellow all-Japan youth colleague a bit." The reassuring smile with which he sent his teammates off, fell from his face immediately after they reluctantly turned and kept walking.

"Naah, Tobio-chan.", his eyes suddenly sternly fixed on their target. "Why don't you tell me. What happened since our training camp?" His hand grabbed the younger boys wrist. "And don't rush. I've got time."

Still not getting any irritated response from the black haired raven, he pulled on the boys wrist in his hand strongly, forcing him to stumble forward and closer into him. The frown on Kageyamas face deepend as a result. 'Better.', Atsumu thought to himself. It was easier to push the boy around that expected. While Kageyama was not much shorter than him, the boy was still a year younger and significantly lighter. An advantage that would fade with the boy growing further, but for now, he enjoyed having the upper hand. With a quick motion, he pulled the boy even closer, now breathing hot air at the pale neck of his junior setter and speaking directly into his ear. "Tell me, did you just pretend to have no edge on your own in camp? Or do you need Shoyo-kun to stick it to you, for you to man up?"

Shocked at the sudden aggressive turn his senior took, Kageyama angrily tried to pull his wrist back out of Atsumus grip. "What the.." He had no chance however. The older boy intensified the grip around his wrist painfully and started to feel up his jacket with his free hand.

"So where are these buttons Chibi-chan pushes that get you going?" Atsumu hissed into his ear hotly. His hand creeping below the younger boys shirt, circling his muscles before pushing the boys body against the wall of a nearby ally. Kageyama let out a little groan as his back hit the wall behind him rather roughly. "Stop this sh..", he shouted at the twin while trying to push him off his body. This however, seemed to be the reaction the other boy anticipated, as he quickly pinned Kageyamas free hand back to the wall and started to use his mouth to harass the younger.

His breath hot against the setters neck, he requitted his futile attempt by biting into his soft skin. "WHAT THE.." Letting go of one of Kageyamas hands to cover his mouth, the setter proceeded to lick over the sore spot where he had just created a mark.

"Oh so you don't like it when I do it? That's not really nice of you Tobio..I promise I can show you some pleasure that youngster has no idea of..", the taller boy whispered directly into Kageyamas ear.

Enough was enough. With his free arm Kageyama had tried to remove the hand covering his mouth but now he just bit into the older boys fingers and used his free hand for a clean hit into the blond boys face.

While not letting go of him completely, Atsumu was definitely distracted for a moment. "Fuck…you brat.", his hand went up to his own face now, discovering his nose had started bleeding from the punch.

Kageyama was startled for a moment, then tried to use his chance and free himself of the other. Before he had a chance to put some distance between their bodies, he felt an overwhelming pain piercing his abdomen, hitting him into the wall behind him. He gasped in shock, trying to take a breath, while his body sunk together, only held up by the other setter.

Atsumu grinned. In return for the hit he had just taken, he had crushed his knee into the lighter boys body. Somewhat satisfied with the result, he smiled. "Should have thought of that, goody boy. There's no one else here to attack and defend for you. No net protecting you. When you attack, I'll just hit back. Stronger." The younger boy was still panting in pain, as his attacker started to move one hand down his hips, into his pants.

Kageyamas eyes widened in shock. Unpleasant memories struck him at this touch and his body tensed immediately. Instead of the angry or violent reaction the older boy had expected, he heard but a whimper leave the ravens lips. "Pl…Please…"

Pathetic! Tobio thought to himself and bit his lip before he could degrade himself any further. His facial expression had changed. The shock in his eyes had made room for embarrassment. The former blank face was now burning, a shameful red covering his cheeks. He felt tears burn in his eyes but tried desperately not to let them show. 'Please', inside his head he was screaming. 'Please let me go…'


End file.
